


Wishing is the Key

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Some serious feel-good fluffiness written for our 2020 Christmas Card Exchange.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Wishing is the Key

Christmas Eve 2378.

Voyager was home. Kathryn Janeway sat in her mother’s living room in Indiana. Preparations for tomorrow’s festivities were complete, and a fun evening was shared by all. Everyone had since gone to bed, and she sat alone, silently watching the twinkling white lights on the large fir tree. Her mind wandered to all the things she thought she could have been doing this Christmas. Celebrating at home had not been on the list. With all that she and her crew had gained, Kathryn’s heart clenched at the one thing she didn’t have with her this Christmas. 

Out of the silence, the sound of a transporter caught her attention. Looking down, she noticed a small gold box with a red bow that hadn’t been there before. Kathryn grabbed the box and inspected it. Flipping over the tag, she was surprised to see her name, next to which were the simple words ‘open me’. She followed the direction, and opened the box to find a sterling silver skeleton key. Turning the key over in her hands, she wondered where from and for what purpose the key had appeared. It was at that moment, a familiar voice smooth as velvet, came from behind her.

“It’s the key to my heart, Kathryn. I was hoping you would hold it for the rest of our lives.”

Kathryn didn’t turn, didn’t move a single muscle, as she struggled to believe what she had just heard. It was then a large bronze hand gently laid upon her shoulder. Feeling the warmth of his touch, she turned to look into the face of the man she had spent seven years pushing away physically, but had always held a place in her heart. He ran his hand down her arm, and wrapped his fingers around her hand, pulling her up and around the sofa. As she came face-to-face with him, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

“I thought that key belonged to someone else,” she looked deep into his obsidian eyes.

“It’s never been anyone but you, I love you Kathryn Janeway.”

Suddenly, she left him standing alone, as she bolted up the stairs and back down again. When she returned to her place in front of him, he found she was holding a small box of her own. She placed it in his hands, and nodded her head, encouraging him to open it. He did as she suggested, finding within a solid gold key, much the same as the one he had given her.

“I’ve been holding this for you for years, Chakotay,” Her face was alight at his look of surprise. “I love you.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and she immediately returned the loving gesture. Breaking the kiss, he stared into the sapphire eyes he’d grown to love so much. Taking her hand, he led her back to the spot on the sofa, where he had found her. Sitting down, and pulling her with him, he tucked her against his chest. Kathryn instantly soaked in the comfort. He stroked his hand up and down her arm, relishing in the fact he was touching her. Neither wanted to think of anything but the moment they shared.

“Merry Christmas, My Love.”

“Merry Christmas, My Darling.”


End file.
